


Four Fourths Time

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Banter, Dancing Lessons, F/M, First Dance, Humor, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: No Theme, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Teaching Jimmy Dugan to dance is just as impossible as training a bear to walk, but Dottie's willing to give it a try.
Relationships: Jimmy Dugan/Dottie Hinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Four Fourths Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



“You’re on my foot.”

“That’s not your foot,” Jimmy protested, elegantly managing to step off of the tip of Dottie’s shoe while executing a primitive box step. “That was your heel. If I’d’ve hit bone, I would’ve felt it.”

“And I’d be punching you in the face,” she said. Dottie placed Jimmy’s hand upon her waist, and she felt his fingers flex, and a corresponding tingle deep within her heart. “Left, right, back, right, forward,” she instructed him.

“The last time a woman told me to do that I ended up twisting my pitching arm,” he told her. But he followed the step. “Do I look like Astaire yet?”

She chortled, earning her a frown. “Jimmy, be easy on me. You were never gonna be Astaire,” she said. 

“I’ll settle for a background dancer. Do you think I’ll be impressive enough at that dance?”

“About as impressive as me. All we have to do is impress some society matrons and make ourselves look like a couple of sober, all American kids who like baseball. Not evil Jills trying to snag a ball from hardworking soldiers.”

“You’ll win them over,” he said. She leaned out of his embrace and stared up at him. “As if you don’t know how good you look in a dress and heels.”

She rolled her eyes. “I can look the part. But I’m not that much of a people person.”

“You don’t need to be. Just smile and let the other girls win them over.”

She leaned forward into his chest. Dottie realized the formal motions had degenerated into simple back and forth rocking as he held her in his arms. It felt good. Too good. He was her coach, and she shouldn’t be…

…The thought disintegrated when he leaned forward. His kiss was uncouth, his lips were chapped and tasted like toothpaste and Coca-Cola.

Dottie immediately decided it was the sweetest taste in the world.


End file.
